


Satisfaction

by TheOnlyWife



Category: Danny Phantom, Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Government Experimentation, Implied/Referenced Torture, Imprisonment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:14:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26594257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOnlyWife/pseuds/TheOnlyWife
Summary: In the name of happiness, Eddie took the two of them to see tourist spots all over the country. To see the biggest rubber band ball, to eat the best hot dogs, to go to the most haunted city in the world.Now he was worried he’d never find happiness ever again.
Relationships: Eddie Brock/Venom Symbiote
Comments: 21
Kudos: 125





	Satisfaction

Recklessness. It was pure recklessness that led Eddie to everything bad that had ever happened. It had been his idea to go on a cross-country trip. V even told him it wasn’t a good idea - that they had too many enemies to go anywhere. What a fool he was for thinking otherwise.

In the name of happiness, Eddie took them to the tourist spots all over the country. To see the biggest rubber band ball, to eat the best hot dogs in the country, to go to the most haunted city in the world.

Now he was worried he’d never find happiness ever again.

The glass unit that held him prisoner was by no means small, but it made him feel like it. He was no stranger to scientists poking around his body, but the one he had to thank for his recently recurring nightmares was the center of it all.

“And how are you feeling today?”

She was, if he were to choose one word, calculating. She was the only one that was allowed to see him. No one but her came in here, so that’s what he assumed. 

“Like shit.” he spat back. She just hummed in response and looked back to her notes.

She was far from cold - pleasant conversations from her were common. Detached, if he were to pick another word. She talked to him like they just met on the street and bonded over a movie they both liked. And not like she was keeping him prisoner.

Eddie wished she would talk more. Besides asking how he was feeling all the time, that is. Ramble about her evil plans, tell him how disgusting he was - anything besides bedside manners.

The first day he thought he could talk his way out. The next he thought he could break out. The next he considered killing her the next time she got close.

But the second she ripped V from him, he lost all hope of that.

She hardly spoke a word to him. Except for meaningless pleasantries, smiles, and concerns. Not that it mattered what she thought of him. She figured out his weaknesses with just a little bit of experimentation. Some painful, some not, but most weird.

The world felt much quieter after that. When he first found V, it was weird having another voice besides his conscience. Now he’d do anything for that deep, soothing voice back.

He hoped she knew he was human.

Of course, Eddie knew that she did. She brought him food and water daily. She’d slide open a small panel in the bottom of the glass and shove it in, before slamming it shut and locking it again.

He couldn’t keep track of the days anymore. He thought about counting, but couldn’t keep his head clear enough for that. He would sometimes catch a glance at her notes on that stupid clipboard she kept in her hands at all times. A date, if he was lucky.

Notes about V, if he was unlucky. 

He didn’t want to hear about how the government that had captured them was torturing V, let alone read it in vivid detail.

The scientist's lab coat had a permanent stain in bright green on the right side of her hip. It had a splattered pattern on the edge of it, like neon green blood had been sprayed in her direction. He wouldn’t be surprised if her work had turned morbid.

The weirdest thing was that it seemed to move around. Some days he swears it’s on the right, but others he knows it’s on the left. She could have been changing clothes, but that didn’t explain how it was always the same disgusting green pattern every time.

* * *

“It can’t hurt you anymore.” she said, setting down her papers on the desk not too far away. She said it so softly, like she really thought he was just some poor man who was possessed. Like she knew what was really going on. Like she knew anything about him. About _them_.

“Go to hell.” he spat at her, sneering. Who the hell did she think she was? Locking him up in a cage like an animal, taking notes like he was an experiment, and talking to him like she was a god with the whole world at her fingertips.

“Think what you will.” she tisked at him like he was a misbehaving dog. She always kept her temper well and he hated it. He knew he couldn’t get a rise out of her, no matter how many insults he threw her way - he already tried many times.

She stepped closer to the glass cage. Eddie shrinked back, even if he didn’t want to. Every time she got close, he felt the weight of what she could really do to him if she wanted. Memories of the facilities where they forced people to bond with klyntars came crawling back.

But she hadn’t hurt him since she stole V.

“Whether you like it or not,” she continued, leaning closer to the glass. “That ghost is no longer your problem.”

She leaned back up, standing tall above Eddie. He felt small, even though he knew he was actually bigger than her. If he could stand, that is. He wasn’t sure he was strong enough for that anymore. 

He deemed her absolutely bat-shit insane when she tortured him. Even more so when she insisted V was a ghost. Aliens Eddie could believe. Ghosts? Not so much.

God he missed V so much. He’d make a snarky comment about ghosts and Eddie would scold him for something or another. They’d share a chocolate bar and watch T.V, shouting at it every so often.

“Please…” he whispered, head hung low. She probably couldn’t even hear his pleas. “Don’t hurt him.”

He wanted to say ‘stop hurting him’, but held back. The phantom pains he’d been having, along with the terrifying nightmares, had all been V’s pain. It all felt so real, even in his dreams. But she didn’t need to know that they were still connected, even by a little.

She hadn’t hurt him, but if it suited her, she would without a second thought.

She tisked again, then muttered something under her breath. Eddie couldn’t make out what she said. Then she let out a long, quiet sigh, letting her arms drop to her side. She unclicked the pen she’d been holding and slipped it in the pocket of her lab coat.

“Do you understand what has happened to you?” she said, bringing back the soft voice. He hated when she did that. “Do you remember?”

“What?” Eddie wished he knew what she was talking about half the time. Especially when his lover’s life was on the line. 

“People who have been overshadowed for long periods of time tend to have memory gaps.” she told him. “They tend to remember bits and pieces, but never everything. Uncooperation is one thing, but confusion is another.”

“I don’t…” He didn’t understand. He wished he did. He wished he hadn’t been so careless. He wished he had all the answers. To tell her what she wanted to hear. Or maybe to convince her to let him out. “Ghosts? Overshadowed?”

She leaned down, bending at the hip, until she was almost pushed against the glass. He instinctively recoiled under her harsh gaze, but found only the other side of the glass pushing up against his back.

“You don’t remember, do you?” she said, shaking her head gently. She gave him a look he recognized as pity. He hated her even more now.

“Once we get rid of the ghost, we can help you regain your memories.” she promised him, like her word meant anything to him. Not only was she crazy, but she thought she could fix everything wrong with him by destroying the one thing keeping him together in the first place.

“You’re a cruel woman.” he muttered, lowering his head again to avoid her gaze. He hated how she looked at him like he was another ‘ghost’ to eradicate. She was a messed up person. The way she talked about him. The way she talked about V. Like they were both dirt stuck to the bottom of her shoe.

“I’m a scientist.” He could hear the finality in her voice when she spoke. “Cruel has nothing to do with it.”

* * *

Eddie finds the company less and less agreeable the longer he stays. Trying to sleep without his sleep medication was more than a little hard - he’s always had problems with insomnia.

But she didn’t need to know his medical history. 

She’d stare at him for hours at a time. She’d take notes for just as long. On what, he couldn’t tell. Possibly, she wanted the satisfaction of his reactions. If he had anything to say about it, she wouldn’t get it.

He refused to talk to her anymore, even when she tried to start up a conversation. She’d ask him how he was feeling and he’d say nothing. She’d ask about who he is and he’d look away from her.

Apparently, she hadn’t stopped to even ask his name. 

He wouldn’t give her any reaction if that was what she wanted. He would bite his tongue to keep himself from speaking if need be. He wouldn’t give her even a glimpse into his mind.

But then she told him what they were doing to V. She said they’d tried drowning him in acid and he had to hold back. She told him they had tried suffocating him and he had to bite his tongue until it bled.

‘Calculating’ was starting to feel like ‘cruel’ again.

“It’s very weak to sound, did you know that?” she mentioned casually one day. “A very interesting being, indeed.”

She shifted in her chair, swiveling to face him for the first time that morning. “We’re very fortunate to have found you when we did.”

He doesn’t want to but he grinds out “What is that supposed to mean?”

“It is nearly indestructible _except_ for sound.” she says, smiling. “You should thank us for getting it out of you. Who knows what it could have done to you if we hadn’t?”

“You’re fucking insane, lady.” he says. He winces and clenches his fists tightly when he realizes what he said.

“I’m a scientist.” she says, unfazed. “I discover, analyze, and evaluate things that no one else could possibly understand. It’s what we’re good at.”

She just smiled like she won the battle of wits between them. He refused to give her any more reactions.

* * *

Days have passed since he last spoke to her. Seemingly, she didn’t mind. Eddie supposed she couldn’t have _really_ liked talking to him that much.

Nights are better than days, he thinks (not that he could tell the difference that much). They shut off the lights, a simple favor so he could sleep, he supposed. At least it reminded him that they knew he was human.

He finds staring off into the gently lit lab more enjoyable at night. He could think about the memories of him and V better in the dark. Not the first time they met - that wasn’t exactly a dreamy time. But the days in between where they could laze about the apartment, talking to each other.

Eddie cries sometimes. Not every day, but sometimes. When he thinks about V too much or feels the pain he does. He can always tell when they’re doing something bad to V. Even before it happens.

Tonight feels different though. Instead of pain, he felt hope. For the first time in what felt like years, though he knows it’s nowhere close to that long since he’s last seen the sun.

He wasn’t sure what to think until something besides the scientist came into the lab. An angel, going by the heavenly white light. The echo when it - when _he_ \- spoke gave him the idea.

“Hello?” the glowing boy said. He came closer and Eddie was forcefully reminded that he was trapped.

Eddie recoiled, using up what little strength he had been saving to push himself up against the back wall. The glowing figure stepped back. Floated, actually, but it didn’t matter. He was staring at him the same way the scientist did.

“Don’t look at me.” he whispered, curling in on himself. He felt like he was going to cry again. 

“No, no, it’s ok.” the ghost said. He held out his hands, showing that they were empty. At least that’s what Eddie thought he was doing.

That is, until he saw a familiar dark sludge pour from his gloves. It pooled in his cupped hands, flowing up his arm, leaving a trail of thick black veins in its wake.

“I brought your friend.” he said softly, holding out his ink-covered arm and stepping closer.

Eddie crawled up to the front of the unit, scrambling to try and stand. When he failed, he settled for dragging his weakened body as closer. “V?” he said, breathlessly.

When he got as close as he could, he pushed his hands up against the glass, willing them to go through. When they refused, he clawed at it with his nails, barely even scratching the surface.

The ghost got the message, suddenly turning translucent. Eddie saw V recoil back into his suit for a split second, but then came back out even farther, rippling across his arm in anticipation.

The ghost phased himself through the glass and into the unit. Eddie didn’t care what happened anymore. He stood himself up on shaking legs and hugged the ghost tightly. V poured into him from every part of the ghost that was touching him.

**Eddie.**

Eddie outright _sobbed_. 

Eddie couldn’t even form a coherent thought anymore. He wailed out loud, unrelenting in his overworked emotional state. Oh god how long had it been since he felt this love? He couldn’t even imagine not having V, now that they were together again. He would rather die than be seperated for even a second longer.

**We missed us, Eddie.**

He kept sobbing into the ghosts shoulder, letting the worries of whatever was going to happen to him fade away. He wasn’t even free yet and he already felt like he was back home.

**We love us, Eddie.**

“I promise.” the ghost said, gently rubbing his back to sooth him. “As long as you are in Amity Park, I will keep you safe.”

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, another Venom/DP crossover from me! Not quite as long or as similar as the last one, but I hope you enjoyed it nonetheless!
> 
> All comments are welcome! Even just a <3 as an extra kudos :)


End file.
